Destruction mutuelle assurée
Destruction mutuelle assurée est le vingtième épisode de la première saison de Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé le 26 avril 2005 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a réuni 3,04 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français le 19 mars 2007, sur M6. Synopsis Quand Carmen Ruiz est victime d'un chantage de la part de son petit ami, elle se tourne vers Veronica pour mettre la main sur une vidéo dégradante d'elle. Dans le même temps, Keith Mars se met à la recherche de Duncan Kane, dont les parents offrent une récompense de 50000 dollars à qui pourra ramener le fugueur. Casting Personnages principaux *Veronica Mars *Wallace Fennel *Logan Echolls *Duncan Kane (photo) *Eli « Weevil » Navarro *Keith Mars Personnages secondaires *Clifford McCormack *Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie *Dick Casablancas *Cassidy Casablancas Personnages récurrents *Aaron Echolls *Clarence Wiedman *Felix Toombs Personnages mineurs *Alicia Fennel *Carmen Ruiz *Tad Wilson *Seth Rafter *Loretta Cancun *M. Wu Chronologie *Les annonces de Keith ont paru dans le Neptune Register du 21 au 26 avril 2005. *Veronica a tapé un e-mail portant la date du 25 avril 2005. *Alicia annonce qu'elle et Keith sont ensemble depuis deux mois. *La remise des diplômes des Terminales — dont Tad — est dans un mois. Divers *Le titre VO M.A.D. est l'acronyme pour Mutually Assured Destruction (destruction mutuelle assurée ou équilibre de la terreur en français), une doctrine militaire de dissuasion. *L'épisode devait originellement s'intituler Tit for Tad, une combinaison du prénom Tad et de l'expression Tit-for-Tat, traduisible par « donnant-donnant » ou « gagnant-gagnant ». *Certains des prix exposés chez les Echolls sont des Oscars et des People Choice Awards. *Le nom de l'enseignante à laquelle Veronica demande à partir plus tôt est Dunn, comme l'acteur Teddy Dunn (Duncan Kane), absent physiquement de cet épisode. *Cet épisode marque la première rencontre de Keith et Mac. *Première apparition de Cassidy Casablancas et Carmen Ruiz. *Première et dernière apparition de Tad Wilson, Seth Rafter et Loretta Cancun. Références *Carmen compare son problème de vidéo compromettante à la célèbre sex tape de Paris Hilton, qui a d'ailleurs joué dans le deuxième épisode de la saison, et à celle du garçon désormais connu comme le Star Wars Kid. *Le pseudo que Tad utilise pour diffuser la vidéo est Top Gun, le titre d'un célèbre film avec Tom Cruise. *Tad appelle Seth « la copine de Boy George », un chanteur anglais ouvertement homosexuel. *Weevil propose à Veronica de préparer sa voiture pour le Daytona 500, une course automobile américaine. *Cet épisode fait référence à la doctrine Don't ask, don't tell. *Wallace se rassure en disant que Keith et Alicia « jouent au bingo au VFW », soit la Veterans of Foreign Wars, une organisation officielle de vétérans de l'armée américaine. *Le professeur Wu menace gentiment Veronica en mentionnant le téléphone à ficelle. *Veronica reproduit l'air classique des films pornographiques alors qu'elle et Mac rigolent du profil du professeur de maths — « bow-chicka-bow-wow ». *Logan prétend que le bateau de son père se trouve à l'Albacore Club ; c'est une référence au film de Roman Polanski, Chinatown, dans lequel ledit club est l'endroit où les méchants se retrouvent. *La drogue dont fait mention TAD est le GHB, acronyme pour le gamma-hydroxybutyrate, souvent surnommé — à tort ? — la « drogue du violeur ». Citations *« J'ai vu ton père et ma mère se faire des câlins sur le canapé hier soir. J'ai les yeux qui... qui me brûlent ! — Wallace Fennel à Veronica Mars *« Franchement, Veronica, tu pourrais demander de l'aide pour des choses normales. — Ce s'rait pas très amusant. — Mac et Veronica Mars Musique *''Gold Rush'' - Kissinger *''Me and You and a Dog Named Boo'' - Lobo *''Finding Out True Love Is Blind'' - Louis XIV *''Tu Abandono'' - X. Herrera *''Let's Sail Away'' - Josh Kramon and Jeff D'Agostino *''Love Is Here to Stay'' - Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald *''Crimson and Clover'' - Tommy James & the Shondells Étourderies *Alors qu'elle prend des photos de Tad et Seth, Veronica est assise dans sa voiture, qu'elle vient de laisser à l'oncle de Weevil et qu'elle ne récupère officiellement que le lendemain. Galerie 1x20 004.jpg Promos1e20 (19).jpg 1x20 002.jpg Promos1e20 (20).jpg Promos1e20 (21).jpg Promos1e20 (25).jpg Promos1e20 (26).jpg Promos1e20 (22).jpg 1x20 010.jpg Promos1e20 (23).jpg Promos1e20 (27).jpg Promos1e20 (29).jpg Promos1e20 (28).jpg Promos1e20 (10).jpg promos1e20 (2).jpg 1x20_014.jpg 1x20 016.jpg 1x20 017.jpg Promos1e20 (40).jpg Promos1e20 (41).jpg Promos1e20 (11).jpg Promos1e20 (12).jpg Promos1e20 (7).jpg Promos1e20 (6).jpg 1x20 009.jpg Promos1e20 (14).jpg Promos1e20 (13).jpg Promos1e20 (31).jpg Promos1e20 (18).jpg Promos1e20 (24).jpg Promos1e20 (30).jpg Promos1e20 (17).jpg Promos1e20 (35).jpg Promos1e20 (8).jpg Promos1e20 (9).jpg Promos1e20 (15).jpg Promos1e20 (16).jpg 1x20 007.jpg Promos1e20 (32).jpg 1x20 005.jpg 1x20 006.jpg Promos1e20 (36).jpg Promos1e20 (33).jpg Promos1e20 (37).jpg Promos1e20 (38).jpg Promos1e20 (39).jpg Cassidy3.jpg Cassidy4.jpg Dick2.jpg Promos1e20 (42).jpg Promos1e20 (34).jpg Promos1e20 (5).jpg Promos1e20 (4).jpg Promos1e20 (3).jpg Promos1e20 (1).jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1